Bombay
by Usagui Kazuma
Summary: Una historia dedicada al pequeño gatito de WeiB, los recuerdos del pasado y la hermosa musa que le inspira a continuar con vida.


Autor: Usagui Kazuma

Mayo 04

**Bombay**

_**Prelude**_

Pasaba de la media noche, caminaron por el corredor, arrastrando los pies, dejando a cada paso marcas de dolor, manchas de sangre lodo o lo que fuere no les importaba, estaban devastados, el más joven del equipo apenas podía abrir los ojos , otro hombre de chaqueta café lo ayudó a entrar en su habitación dejándolo sobre la cama, se ofreció a ayudarle con las heridas pero este se rehusó , la única herida que no lo dejaba respirar presionaba en su pecho desde hace 10 años y lo había olvidado ya…¿cómo fue posible que sucediera, esta noche todo había cambiado , la misión fue controlada maravillosamente, los manipularon como fichas de ajedrez y lo había descubierto demasiado tarde.

Se quitó las gafas y el capuchón de la cabeza, dejó que sus cabellos jugaran sobre su frente, adolorido se deshizo del resto de sus ropas desgastadas y ensangrentadas, otra chaqueta que se va al diablo pensó ciertamente ese era su conjunto de ropa preferido y mínimamente una ves por semana había que cambiar por uno nuevo

Estiró dificultosamente el brazo derecho hacia su buró abrió el cajón: debajo de los discos , mp3. juegos de video, pinzas de corte y cintas de aislar había una pequeña botella de alcohol y un poco de algodón , atendió sus heridas con delicadeza mientras escuchaba un viejo tema musical "Flamas blancas" eso era lo que sentía noche con noche corroerle el alma…y pensar que cada mañana después de alistarse para ir a la escuela colocaba sobre su rostro con lujo de detalle la máscara mas fina y delicada de alegría e inocencia sobre su rostro sonreiré día con día …aunque mi corazón se encuentre llorando no deseo que mi alma se entristezca hace milenios que se hizo esa promesa a si mismo y no sabia por que pero sentía que pronto estaría por romperla

¿Acaso poseo una alma?...Se había acostumbrado a inventar excusas absurdas para no salir con sus compañeros del colegio mientras los miraba marcharse llenos de júbilo y entusiasmo a través de su máscara

Siempre se preguntó qué se sentiría ser libre…pero todo desde que podía recordar era una mentira

-Por qué, por qué, por qué

Ya no quería saber nada, a veces solo le gustaría dejarse vencer por la vida…qué pasaría si de repente una de las dagas de Farfarello atravesara su corazón...Tal ves así aunque sea por un momento podría dejar de sufrir

Soltó aquel algodón y se dejó caer sobre la cama, no sentía dolor ni frió ni tristeza, solo se cubrió con una sábana blanca, como quería que fuera su mente, tal como era su memoria un archivo oculto solo que le era imposible reiniciar el ordenador

**-"Tu eres Mamoru Takatori"**

Que significado tenia eso?

Tan pronto como se había enterado de que por fin tuvo una familia se hizo merecedor a una tremenda paliza ¿por qué?

Cómo creer en esas palabras ¿quién soy en realidad?

Cayó en un profundo sueño y quiso olvidar todo en ese momento, no se percató de nada…ni de los sonidos que suscitaban a su alrededor

-Y bien ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Aquel hombre de cabellos castaño oscuro miraba seriamente al pelirrojo que continuaba con su actividad dentro de su habitación

-Si el es un Takatori yo me largo de aquí

-Qué demonios dices! El no es un Takatori….Omi no sabía nada de lo sucedido Aya, sígue siendo el mismo de siempre

-Como sabes eso? Pudo fingir ser nuestro compañero para brindarle información a Reiji

-No es verdad

-Me largo¡Renuncio! (tomo sus cosas y quito al hombre de su camino)

-No puedes hacerlo espera Aya!

-Yo no obedezco ordenes de nadie y no pienso arriesgar la vida de mi hermana con un Takatori aquí

-Jouji no vas a decirle nada!

-Si quiere irse que se vaya, Yo no lo necesito, terminamos el trabajo y recibiré un pago por ello lo demás no es mi problema ( el rubio estaba ocupado fumando cigarrillo tras cigarrillo mientras se alistaba para una cita)

…………………………….

Qué está pasando¡Déjenme en paz!

-Vamos niño, deja de llorar, eres hombre oh no!

-Mamá Papá

-Llámalos ahora, pídeles que te ayuden

-Papá?

-Hágan lo que quieran con el , no pienso dar tanto dinero

-No no es verdad Papá!

-Mátenlo

-Ahh

Volvió en si envuelto en las sábanas blancas bañado en sudor , se repetía una y otra ves que todo era una mentira y eso era lo que era no recordaba nada mas , tomó el lap-top , busco información de la familia Takatori

"El hijo menor Mamoru, desapareció hace 10 años" no hay archivos suyos pero lo que si logró encontrar fue una fotografía

**-"Tu eres Mamoru Takatori"**

Volivió a vestirse, tomo sus cosas para reiniciar su actividad, pero no sabia como hacerlo…la misión de hace unos momentos reveló todo el escenario ante sus ojos tuvo que salvar a su enemigo, apunto a Ken con la ballesta y se mostró como un Takatori ante los ojos de su líder , solo de pensar el dolor que le ha causado Reiji a Aya no podría volver a mirarlo a la cara perdió todo lo que empezaba a poseer en una sola noche

Salió lentamente encontrándose con Ken kun este lo recibió con una sonrisa

-Ya estás mejor?

-Perdóname por favor Ke.kun yo no quise hacerlo

-Lo sé no te preocupes, todo volverá a ser como antes?

Jouji.-De que estás hablando, no digas estupideces, nada será igual , Todo ha cambiado

-Jouji kun tu también crees que yo…

-No me importa quien es tu familia , pero el punto es que necesitamos un nuevo líder

-Que dijiste?

-Aya se fue hace un par de horas, es un imbecil!

-Perdónenme es mi culpa

-Nadie puede elegir a su familia …..Solo nos queda hacer lo posible para enfrentar nuestro destino

………………………..

Omi kun…¡Esta ves no te escaparás irás a comer a mi casa!

Oka san … ella siempre era tan tierna y ahora también lo sabía todo ¿Cómo era posible? Por qué sucede todo esto ahora, la fotografía que encontrara en los archivos de la familia Takatori es la misma que guardaba celosamente su madre en su habitación ….lo que significa que Okasan es en realidad …mi hermana.

-Lo único que siempre había deseado año con año era tener una familia y tan pronto como la tengo todo el mundo se ha derrumbado bajo mis pies

Tomó su paquete, subió a la bicicleta para hacer una entrega pero en realidad lo único que deseaba era alejarse de ahí ¿Cómo volver a mirarlos a la cara si cada ves que miraba su reflejo en un espejo no reconocía nada como suyo?

Un auto rojo se detuvo a un lado suyo, de inmediato reconoció al conductor un Alemán bastante demente

-Takatori sama ¿Desea que lo lleve a dar un paseo?

-Que quieres?

-Bueno ahora que también eres de la familia nosotros estaremos a tu total disposición

-No es verdad ¡Eso es una mentira!

-Los cuidaremos bien a ti y a tu hermana

-Alejate de Oka san!

-Ordenes son Ordenes

El niño volvió al Koneko por su atuendo de "Trabajo" Jouji y Ken no entendieron ni una palabra suya pero la expresión de su rostro lo decia todo había que encontrar a Oka lo antes posible

Ken-Aya te necesitamos ¡No puedes abandonar la misión de esta manera!

Responeme!

Jouji-Deja de perder el tiempo con eso no va a responder

Omi-Recibi una llamada ¡Está en el parque Diuban!

Ken-No se te ocurra ir solo vamos para allá

-No tengo tiempo de esperarlos iré solo

-Es una trampa

-No me importa

Jouji-Hey Aya vamos al parque Diuban te aseguro que podrás romper muchas cabezas y tal vez hasta derramar la sangre de Takatori

Ken-Supones que eso es un mensaje

-Al menos atraeré su atención

……………

-Oka-san!

-Omi kun Ayudame!

Quisiera saber por que sucedió todo esto…con que motivo….a quien le beneficia el sufrimiento y el dolor ajeno….vidas y vidas desperdiciadas sin ningún motivo

Solo moviéndose en las sombras aniquilando en la penumbra es como nos movemos ¿Qué diferencia existe entre Persian y Takatori?

Solo asesinamos a quien nos dicen que asesinemos sin conocer las razones

¿Qué nos hace diferentes de Swartz? Es por que nosotros decimos luchar por "Amor"….

Se lanzó sobre la chica sin importarle los ataques de su enemigo , las balas no pueden causarle ningún dolor pero ella si...entrelazo su mano con la de Oka la abrazó desesperado , y la libero de su atadura

-Perdoname

-No tienes por que pedir perdón , tu no tienes la culpa de nada , al contrario te estoy agradecida…por fin tengo una familia

-Gracias Oka san

…….

-Vamonos de aquí Abissinio está vuelto loco!

-Omi san …yo quiero decirte que…

-Que te pasa Oka

Okaa!

Como todo lo que tocan mis manos se desvaneció como los pétalos de cerezo por el agua, mi ultima esperanza de ser feliz duró solo un segundo como todos los recuerdos en mi memoria

Un ultimo roce de sus labios mojados por las lágrimas le arrebató el corazón y destrozó su sonrisa

-por qué ¿murió por mi culpa? Es por que era mi hermana o acaso…por que me permití soñar que podía ser feliz

por que esa bala no atravesó mi corazón liberándome de mi tormento

Si tan solo tuviera las alas del cielo que poco a poco se va

…………….

Una pelirroja lo tomó en brazos , sintiendo como su dulce cuerpo se destrozaba en lágrimas

-perdóname Omi nosotros hicimos todo esto para evitar que sufrieras de esta manera

-Por qué…ahora estoy solo y Oka san ¡Ella no lo merecía!

-Lo lamento , lo mejor hubiera sido que nunca recuperarás aquellos dolorosos recuerdos de tu pasado ….ni que te involucráramos en Weiss …Persian y yo

-Persian?

……………

**-"Tu eres Tsukiyono Omi"**

**-**Aya Kun ¿A que te refieres con eso? Puedo ser tu aliado cuando soy Omi pero como Takatori jamás titubearías un segundo en aniquilarme

-Quien tiene derecho de juzgar a alguien?

A fines personales nos movemos noche con noche, la sed de venganza alimenta nuestros pasos y destroza nuestras almas , nos hicieron entrar al juego a costa de nuestra felicidad

Ayakun Solo desea asesinar a quien destrozo a su familia convirtiendo su vida en un infierno , Olvido a su corazón y sus emociones humanas entregándose al dolor y aun asi… lo admiro

Antes de ello poseyó el sueño mas preciado …19 años de su vida tuvo una familia que lo apoyara una hermana que lo escuchara y ahora está dispuesto a entregarlo todo y lo hace noche con noche a fin de proteger lo único que le queda en este mundo

Y yo -¿Qué tengo? La ilusión de una vida mejor cuando todo esto termine ….podré ser feliz finalmente

Ahora se encontraba frente a Persian, lo apuntaba con la ballesta mas cuando éste volvió el cuerpo se mostró herido de muerte ante sus ojos

Eres tu …Mamoru… perdóname por no pagar tu rescate

-Recate…..¿a caso tu eres?

Ken-Que sucede Omi?

Se abalanzo sobre su padre destrozado nuevamente pareciere que toda su vida se había convertido en una frágil rosa de cristal y con cada paso que daba se desquebrajaba poco a poco, apretó el cuerpo de su padre contra su pecho, el cuerpo de su líder y su verdugo.

Jouji-Persian quien te hizo esto?

-Weiss -Tienen una ultima misión eliminar a Reiji Takatori

-"**Takatori!"**

Toda su vida se resumía a esa palabra quien movía los hilos de sus vidas cual marionetas de papel sangre X sangre y aun así lo que quedaba era el vacío

¿Qué ganamos con esto? Oka san no volverá a la vida , ni los padres de Ran , la reputación de Hidaka sigue contaminada y Jouji kun sigue inmortalizando la imagen de Asuka en su memoria

-Que sigue ahora…como he de continuar con mi camino noche con noche seguiré siendo el mismo nada ha cambiado y comienzo a creer que nada jamás lo hará….


End file.
